Sangue
by Midnight-Ophelia
Summary: After falling, Loki meets a beautiful and dangerous woman who is much more than meets the eye. Rated for blood and sexual themes.


**Note: ** This is probably the most mature thing I've written. Like ever. I hadn't intended on it being that way but it just sort of happened. The lemon in here though was written by one of my best friends because my brain just flat-lined when I tired do write the part myself. So big, amazing kudos to her!

This is actually the first part of a one-shot series and I'll be posting them throughout this month

* * *

><p>He'd been on Midgard for no longer than a month, a month of skulking around spying on S.H.E.I.L.D., watching them mill about, when he'd gotten a note. He wasn't even sure how he'd been found since he'd gone out of his way to cloak himself from view but sure enough it was there. Scrawled across the paper in elegant handwriting was a date, time and address.<p>

"How did you find me?"

Those were the first words that left the God of Mischief's mouth as he sat down at a table in the back of a coffee shop in downtown New York. The woman that had been already occupying it looked up from her steaming drink and looked at him quizzically, raising a thin eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked in an accent that he couldn't place. It didn't matter anyhow.

"You heard me."Loki growled, folding his arms over his chest and staring at the woman with disdain which only deepened when she smiled at him.

"I suppose there's no point in hiding the truth from the Prince of Lies." The woman replied, carefully taking a sip of her espresso. She met Loki's green eyes with her deep brown one's and sighed. "Very well then, I'll tell you. I want to make a deal."

Loki's eyes narrowed and he placed his hands down on the edge of the table, lacing his fingers together. "Elaborate."

"I heard through the grapevine that you're looking for allies." She traced her fingers around the edge of her cup absently as she studied Loki, watching for any interest to spark in his stare. So far there was none. "I wish to be one of them. Of course, I'd have a small request for my work though nothing that would be too much trouble for one such as you."

"I don't require the assistance from one little mortal." Loki scoffed. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest again making him the very picture of impatience. "There's nothing you could do that would be worth my time."

The woman let out a haughty laugh. "Oh my sweet, for all your brilliance and years you truly don't understand." She widened her smile and for the first time Loki noticed that there was something remarkably _off_ about her, something that was definitely _not_ human.

"Who are you?"

"I've gone by many names but you may call me Lorelei." She took another sip of her drink. "As for what I am, which I have no doubt you're wondering, I think it's better if we speak somewhere more…private."

Loki considered turning her down. He didn't know what this Lorelei was getting at, what her motives were or exactly how much power she wielded. He doubted that she could do any harm to him but he didn't want to go through the hassle it might cause. "Why can't you tell me here?"

"Trust me, my lord; it's a much better way to go."

* * *

><p>Against his better judgment, Loki had agreed to go with Lorelei to her apartment. She'd insisted on doing things the Midgardian way and forced him to share a taxi with her the six blocks to her residence. The entirety of the ride Loki glowered at the back of the driver's head, successfully preventing the poor man from making any conversation with the apparent couple in the back, Lorelei chuckling at his side.<p>

"So this is my home. I'm afraid it's a lot shabbier then what you're used to." Lorelei dropped her purse on her couch then leaned over to take off her heels with her back to him, the short black dress she was wearing riding up to show the long expanse of her shapely legs and the bottom of her ass.

Loki glanced at it for all of two seconds before walking around to her couch and sitting down on it, sinking into the white cushions. "Would you care to explain, now that you've dragged me half way across this wretched city?"

Lorelei adjusted her dress and glided over to take a seat beside Loki. "I'm Lamia or -in layman's terms- a vampire."

He stared at her.

"You're wasting my time." Loki coldly replied, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Nonsense." Lorelei responded in kind. She rested a long fingered hand on his leg, moving it inappropriately high. "Is the idea of me so impossible? You're part of an advanced race that are likened to the gods and possess astonishing magical talent but the idea that Earth would have an immortal species such as I is a ridiculous concept? I truly thought you were more intelligent than that, Loki."

"Do not presume you know me, woman." He warned, voice dropping low. He grabbed her by the wrist and watched with irritation as a sly little smirk pulled at her lips.

"Oh, I know enough about you, _Loki Laufeyson_. You, with your deep and jealous hate of your brother, wanting to get noticed by your father and thinking if you throw a little tantrum you'll gain their respect and be seen as an equal."

Loki gripped her wrist tighter and had Lorelei been anything but what she was, she was certain he would have broken her bones. Her smirk grew. He was positively striking when he was angry. "Be. Quiet."

"Will you make me?"

Loki visibly snarled, lips curling back in a way that made him appear almost feral. He stood up; pulling Lorelei up by her arm, then grabbed her throat in a tight grip as the last of his patience vanished. He stared at her still smirking face and flung her back down. "I'm finished here. You're very lucky I chose not to kill you."

"Would you like for me to prove it to you?" Lorelei purred, not bothering to brush her hair out of her face. She reached over and seized his hand that had just been on her throat, pulling it with strength surprising for her appearance. "You're the type who likes to study something before he truly believes it with his own two eyes."

Almost faster than Loki's eyes could follow, Lorelei vanished in a blur and appeared behind him. She shoved him and giggled, disappearing again before he could catch her. When she came around again he knew what to expect. He whipped out his arm and stopped her with one violent hit, slamming her into a wall, a look of surprise appearing on her beautiful face.

"I've had enough." He pinned her against the wall, gripping both of her arms above her head with one hand. "No more games. What. Are. You?"

Lorelei grinned widely up at him, her teeth visible. Slowly the canines on either side of her mouth elongated to points, gleaming in the dimness of the room, and the nails on her fingers sharpening. "How much more proof do you need? I am what I am."

Loki let go of Lorelei's arms and stalked back to the couch. "What did you want?"

Lorelei let out a sigh of relief and tossed her hair back behind her shoulders. She joined him at his side, taking a seat again. "I know that you plan on ruling these people. My kind will agree to serve you as you wish but we want to be able to feed as we will, not have to hide our existence as we always have."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you want?"

"Mostly." Lorelei admitted. Her hand went to his leg again and Loki watched her, his lips tightening. "I am curious how you plan on keep all these humans in check by yourself. Would it not hurt to have someone at your side to help you?"

Before Loki could react, Lorelei swung herself over his lap, straddling his legs. Her dress rode up over her hips as she did so, revealing black lace beneath. "I could be that someone, my Lord and you could do as you want with me. I don't mind. My body is strong enough to handle you."

She took one of his hands and rubbed it over her breasts, moving it down across her waist and hips. All the while she kept her dark eyes trained on his face, watching for any reaction. There was a slight tightening around his eyes but not much else. She'd have to try a little harder then. Lorelei scooted herself closer to his chest. "Wouldn't you like to have your own personal servant?"

She draped her arms over his shoulders and began to nuzzle his neck, licking the skin and biting just hard enough to draw the smallest amount of blood. "I would please you, my Lord, that you can be certain of."

Lorelei smiled into the crook of his neck when she felt the muscles in his shoulders stiffen at her actions and a sigh moving past his lips. Good, it was beginning to work. She kissed his neck again then let her fangs dig a bit more into his skin. His blood tasted strongly of magic and, oddly enough, ice. Loki's hands moved up to her waist, gripping tightly and fingers digging into her sides hard enough to bruise.

She sunk her fangs deeper, blood flowing freely and beneath her Loki arched his back, letting out a low groan. Lorelei moved her hips against him, gaining another groan. One little fact about vampires like her was that getting bitten wasn't unpleasant for either person and clearly Loki was enjoying it if his reactions to her actions were any indication.

Lorelei extracted her fangs and ran her tongue over the bite, lapping up the blood trails that had started flowing. Loki smirked up at her and rolled her onto the couch, grinding his hips against her center.

"A talented thing, aren't you?" Loki asked, running his hands along the bare thigh wrapped around his waist.

"When I want to be," Lorelei purred. She slid a hand up his chest, flicking open buttons as she went. "What do you say, Oh Prince of Lies? Do we have a deal?"

Loki groaned as one of her nails ran over his nipple. "My dear Lady, if you're half as talented as I think you are, I think we very well might."

Lorelei smirked as her fingers nimbly plucked the last button of his black, silk shirt, and crawled their way up his neck, burrowing themselves in his hair. Loki leaned in and claimed her lips for his own, thrusting against her once more.

It was a battle for dominance that Lorelei had no interest in winning. She fought, tongue and teeth, merely to keep up their game as she felt Loki's fingers sliding up the inside of her leg, to her feminine core. Loki pulled away, nipping at her lips as his hands slid over the black lace covering her to her stomach.

"Is it a matched set?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Lorelei replied on a gasp as his hand skirted the underside of her breasts, already heavy and sensitive with her arousal.

Loki gave a devilishly teasing grin, dimples on either cheek rearing out, though the grin was without true mirth. "You should be ashamed, refusing to answer a direct question from your Lord." he told her as his eyes darkened sharp emerald color, to a deep jade. "You'll need to learn your place, of course. Be punished." He removed his hand and reached for the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head, and tossing it away.

Lorelei moaned as he cupped her, giving her none of what she desperately needed or desired, and yet a tease of what was to come. How had the tables turned so quickly from her favor? With a light, teasing hand, Loki reached for the tops of the black lace panties that she'd donned for the occasion.

"So they do match," He murmured to himself, "Somehow, I had no doubt they would. You Midgardian females have a sense of order I've never seen a like to." His hands retreated from her body, taking the delicate lace with them with a heart rending tear. Lorelei couldn't help the whimper at the viciousness of the act, as it edged her further into the madness this man, this God, had induced in her.

She needed to regain control.

Lorelei arched her back and brought herself into a partial sitting position, flipping them again so that she was above him. She watched as a storm raged in his eyes. She smirked down at him as some semblance of sense returned to her. She leaned over and slowly lay a trail of biting kisses down his chest, causing him to throw his head back and groan as she bit down hard on the light abs that layered his chest.

Her fingers sought and clawed at the buckle of his belt as her body demanded the removal of this obstacle. She looked up, taking in the specimen before her. His eyes watched her, glazed with desire, lust; their color a deep, forest green she'd never seen before. His black hair was mussed from her own fingers, falling in a delicate wave about his face. Blood, that pure, addicting elixir, trailed down the side of his neck and onto his chest from where she'd bitten him earlier, and several bloody kisses spattered his chest.

"My Lord," She purred softly, her voice husky with her want of him. "I thought I was the one to please you. Not the other way around." Her hand flattened and ran roughly over his engorged member, causing him to throw back his head, and his hands to reach of her.

"Woman, you're trying my patience." Loki growled.

"And here I thought that the God of Chaos would have more patience than this, having dealt with petulance all his years." Lorelei teased, easing over him and pushing the shirt off his shoulders.

"You would think to use my titles to sway me." Loki told her, rising from the couch to throw the offending garment off him. He reached for her, a hand at her hip, the other going straight for her core. "It will not work."

Lorelei's head fell back, her eyes closed, and a gasp escaped her throat as his long fingers entered her channel, easily finding the spot to make her scream. "Loki," She hissed, her fangs and nails lengthening as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and her claws dug in.

Loki ignored the stabbing pain in his back as he lay her back and ripped the remains of her under garments from her body. Left open to him were the pure, succulent mounds of flesh he'd been waiting for. He leaned over and, starting from her navel, nipped a trail up her stomach and abdomen, all the while keeping his skilled fingers moving at a steady pace. His lips closed around one hardened peak and Lorelei raked her nails down his back, a low keening coming from deep within her throat. His unoccupied hand slid up her side, molding supple flesh as it did, to take her other breast in hand. He was rewarded with another low groan, and a gush of slickness from within her.

Lorelei lay panting as Loki moved once again down her body, unsure of what he was going to do. She was supposed to be pleasing him. How had this all turned around once more, so fast?

"I find that, no matter the species of being, be they human, or Asgardian, all females are very much alike." Loki murmured to her, his breath hot on her now vacant core. "You all seem to find reason that the only way to please us men, is to inflict carnal pleasures on our person, and yet you cannot fathom how much pleasure it gives us to see your own reactions. How much more powerful it makes us feel to know that we can drive you to madness just as quickly as you can us."

Lorelei's hands flew into his hair as his lips descended on her core, that wicked silver tongue of his moving quickly over the small bundle of nerves at the front of her entrance. Dear Gods, that man had a wicked tongue. His hands came around under her, lifting her by her rear end, so that he wasn't leaning over so far. Her legs fell over his shoulders, even as her own shoulders rested on the couch, her pleasure multiplying tenfold.

The stars exploded behind her eyes as yet another crest of pure bliss crashed over her, and she screamed his name to the Gods, whoever they might be.

Loki lay her down, smirking as he tasted her essence on his lips. This female, whoever she was, whatever she was, was pure magnificence. She would be useful at his side, both for her skills, and her talents. She, and all of hers, would have what they so richly desired.

Loki pulled away from her as she lay, panting for breath, sprawled across her couch. He kicked off his boots and removed his belt the rest of the way. As he returned to her now prone form, he undid the button on his earth clothes, grinning wildly.

"And now, my dear Lady, it is your turn." He said, covering her body with his own.

Lorelei's eyes opened and a smirk danced at her features. Silently, she removed his pants the rest of the way, taking great delight in finding nothing now stood before her and this former prince's jewels. Her hand wrapped around his silken steel girth as she pressed her lips and fangs to his neck once more.

"My lord, I will not be able to resist the urge to feed." She hissed against the shell of his ear.

"Then do not try." Loki told her as he positioned himself at her entrance and drove forward with a mighty thrust. Lorelei arched back for only a moment before he claws dug into his back, below his shoulders, and her teeth pierced the vein at his collarbone. Loki groaned as he began to piston in and out of her, driving them both towards the edge of madness.

They met the crest together, Lorelei falling back with her arms draped above her head. Loki watched, mesmerized by the bounce of her breasts and the convulsions barely visible in the muscles of her stomach. She came hard, milking him for all he was worth, and he was forced to follow her over the edge.

"Lorelei." He groaned as he spent himself inside her sheath, falling forward, only to catch himself on his hand and rest his head against her heaving navel.

Lorelei, for all her fatigue, reached up and ran a hand through his sweaty hair and smirked. "So, my lord, do we have a deal or not?"

Loki simply glared up at her.


End file.
